


The Reality Warpers Travels

by Timewarp321



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewarp321/pseuds/Timewarp321
Summary: There was a unknown race of beings in remnant that can change anything that they see to into anything they need. They tend to be alone for their entire existence. Except for one. He has a follower. But will it stay that way? You just gotta find out.





	The Reality Warpers Travels

In the world of Remnant there is an unheard of group of beings that no one has heard of. They were created by the consensus of the gods before they disappeared. They were a race that could manipulate their surroundings at will. A majority of them had been killed by either Grimm or by themselves. However there was one that lived in vale until the day beacon fell then decided to go to haven but left before the battle of haven started but he had a follower by that point. Oops looks like I skipped an important step in this story. So let’s back up to when this reality warper met his silent follower.

 

On his way through vale on his way to haven the reality warper named Miles was walking through a forest not completely paying attention to what was going on around him. Soon he found himself held up by a figure at knife point. He held up his hands telling the figure that he had no money. The figure put the knife down and looked at him. The figure made a motion for a pen and paper.

 

“Sure just gimme a sec.” he said as he turned a part of a tree trunk into a blank sheet notebook and a stick into a pen then handed them to the figure. The figure was surprised and hesitated to take what he had held out but did and wrote down

 

‘You’re not afraid of me? And HOW DID YOU DO THAT!’

 

Miles chuckled. “I’m not fazed by a lot of things anymore, and it’s my semblance but I think I’m the last one that has this power if not I’m the only one I know of.”

 

The figure looked at him then wrote down, ‘Where are you going?’

 

“Haven. You?” he asked

 

‘I… I don’t know.’

 

“You can join me if you like.”

 

‘I’m not a good person.’

 

“Doesn’t matter to me much as long as you don’t try to kill me you can join me.”

 

‘Those are very low standards.’

 

“I get that a lot.”

 

‘Didn’t you attend beacon?’

 

“Yeah, but not the tournament.”

 

‘Why?’

 

“Because I’m not gonna outs myself for my powers.”

 

‘Do you know who I am?’

 

“Not if you’re draped in shadow.”

 

The figure stepped out to reveal a beaten and battered Neopolitan looking at him.

 

“You ok? What exactly happened to you?”

 

‘I don’t wanna talk about it.’

 

“I can understand that. Anyways. Are you alone?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Join me I could use some company. And you look like you could as well.” He said holding out his hand.

 

She looked at him then at his hand then back up at him. she sighed and then slowly took his hand. He felt a slight weird feeling and looked at her.

“I’ll join you. But if you cross me I won’t hesitate to kill you.” he heard in his head in a womans voice while neo glared at him.

 

“Understood ma’am” he said. “Your semblance wouldn’t happen to be telepathic communication because your voice was taken from you?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Context based on the fact that you didn’t speak you signed and wrote your thoughts you didn’t speak your mind like your voice had been taken by someone. And when you took my hand I could hear your voice.”

 

“You’re a smart one aren’t you?” she asked.

 

“I can be. Just don’t expect me to solve all your problems at once.” He said “You ready to go?”

 

She Nodded.

 

“Let’s go neo.”


End file.
